From God to Goddess
by NoGoodTsuna27
Summary: Elucia de Lute Ima gets send to Maijima City to capture Runaway Spirits and find the Whereabouts of the Jupiter Sisters in an Top Secret Mission, along with her new Buddy Keiko Katsuragi, Goddess of Conquest - a Girl that hates everything real. Will they succeed? Fem!Keima, dont like, dont read!


_**FROM GOD TO GODDESS**_

**Chapter 1: Meeting an Goddess...**

**Runaway Spirit Squad – Far Eastern Branch**

Dokuro Skull was frustrated. _Very _frustrated. Nearly every single Runaway Spirit Squad Member she had heard from today had a very low Success Rate. Only three out of ten had an Success Rate of over 50 %. So when she saw an _very low _Success Rate from under 3 % she just couldn´t take it anymore.

"So to make one Thing clear." Dokuro looked at the Old Hell Devil with the white Dress in Front of her. "Your Success Rate is really 3 % Cresta?"

The Old Hell Devil nodded. She had one of the lowest Rates and that after she had ridiculed Sharia, Elsie and Haqua yesterday. Maybe Karma didn´t like her? No, that was impossible. Cresta looked at the Chief, a Soul haunting her own very small Skeleton.

"Err, yeah. And Camry is currently looking for her own Buddy in Europe. He went missing."

She shouldn´t have said anything. This was the Moment where Dokuro Skull exploded.

"Then kick your Buddys Ass and make him work! Maybe then you could find hers! _Dismissed._", growled the Chief. Cresta nodded and hurried out of the Control Room. Maybe she should stop to only listen to one District Chief, and also listen to the Chief. Nora Floriann Leoria was the only One that Girl and her best Friend really listened to. They weren´t called her Henchmen for nothing. But only listening to one District Chief and constantly ridiculing two others, while nearly neglecting their own Dutys was a bit to much.

Devils like her where the Reason they had to bring an Janitor into the Runaway Squad, just to increase the Success Rate. Well, they where the Reason Dokuro Skull employed Janitors as Runaway Spirit Squad Members in Secret. This was something Vintage and the Higher Ups weren´t meant to know. The Fate of the World in their Hands? _No. _It was better in the Hands of an Janitor. Her favorite Janitor at clumsy One working in the Runaway Spirit Squad Eastern Branch – Elsie de Lute Ima, the little Sister of one of Hells most well known Devils, that unfortunaly went missing.

Dokuro calmed down and went into a Room in the deserted Part of the Building. An old Part nobody was allowed to enter. The Chief was sure, that Vintage and the Higher Ups had no Security Measures there and she had been right. That´s why she had enstructed Elsie to wait in that Room. To discuss one of the most important Captures. They had to secure the Goddesses before Vintage could find them. The Skeleton entered the Room and saw an New Hell Devil with long dark Hair in an Ponytail cleaning it – Elsie. That Girl never changed.

"Elsie.", Dokuro decided to speak up. "I hope nobody saw you coming here."

"No, they didn´t.", came Elsies Reply. She stopped to clean the Room for a Second and looked at the Chief. "But, I don´t get why I have to buy a Billy Blanks CD in Secret."

"That´s just a Cover the Mission I wanted to give you.", grunted Dokuro. Elsie was really easy to convince to do it anyway. "You heard about a certain Legend in the Human World, right? That one, with the Human capable of capturing the Heart of any Girl possible? That´s the Person I want you to make your Buddy."

"That Human really exists? A Human that can do what he wants with the Hearts of Women?"

"Yes, that Human exists. It´s a Girl, going by the Name of Goddess of Conquest." Elsie stared at the Chief, forgetting to clean for a Moment.

"I already sent her a Message. And if she accepts, she is your Buddy. And what I tell you now has to stay between you, the Buddy and me. It concerns the Goddesses..."

The New Hell Devil nodded, while the Chief told her what to do.

"I´ll do my Best!"

"I don´t want you to do anything less than that."

**Maijima City - Maijima All Girls High School**

Ichiro Kodama walked through the Classroom. He only came to an Halt before an Girl with long brown Hair and Eyes. The Girl that was at the Top of her Class. Normally, he would be happy to have a Girl like in her this School. She was an "Honors Student" after all, or would be if she stopped playing those annoying Games during Class. But Keiko Katsuragi – that was her Name – had made an Agreement with her Homeroom Teacher Yuri Nikaido. Now she could play her Games in Class, as long she had Top Grades! Ichiro smirked, he prayed for a Day, where she only got 99 Points to come. Keiko Katsuragi was for him nothing more, than one of those People that would achieve nothing in real Life...

"Hn?", the Girl had looked up from her Game and stared at him. The Classroom had gone completely silent, asto wait what Nonsense would come out of her Mouth this Time.

"Stop playing Games during School. They aren´t as importent as my Lessons." Ichiro Kodama grunted. He pointed at the Chalkboard.

_Do not talk during Class._

_Do not misbehave during Class._

_Do not play Games during Class._

_Listen to your Teacher!_

"I fail to see, how those are Lessons.", replied Keiko and went back to play her Game. She had a Girl to save - Yu Hatori, her 10.000th Capture Target. She was known as the Goddess of Conquest, or rather her Website was called Goddess of Conquest. There was no Game Heroine she couldn´´t win over.

"Why, you...!"

"Please wait, until I reach the Save Point."

Ichiro Kodama was at a Loss of Words. He only managed to get out "Hallway" before resuming Class and trying to ignore that Failure of an Human Being. Honestly, he couldn´t see why the other Teachers made such benevolent Agreements with her. They all said that they had already given up on her and let her have her Way, as long as she achieved Top Grades. But, he, Ichiro Kodama was sure, that even that was useless. There was no Hope for People like her. He was still deep in his Thoughts of Resentment when the Bell rang and all the Girls of his Class left for the Day.

"What´s his Problem?", muttered Keiko and resumed playing. The Bell had rung. There was no Doubt, that the other Girls would come out of their Classrooms soon. She had to finish capturing Yu Hatori, one of the countless 2D Girls, she considered better than the 3D Ones, before someone ran into her _again _and made her do the Chores _again... _

The Goddess entered the Rooftop and sat down on the Bank there. She had finished the Game and saved. Time to Answer the Mails... It took her only a few Minutes to Answer them all.

"Only one Mail left...", said Keiko, opening the last One. "Who does that Guy think I am!?"

_To the Goddess of Conquest,_

_I have heard Rumors that you are capable of capturing the Hearts of every Girls you meet. It´´s unbelievabl, isn´t it? There is a Girl that I need you to conquer. If it´s true, please reply. If not, don not ever press the Button._

_Dokuro Skull_

"I am One of the Gods of the Gaming World. Who is he to provocate me? I will not run away from such a Challenge!" Keiko pressed the Reply Button and began to type her Reply. He shouldn´t underestimate her.

Keiko didn´t notice the Sky "opening" itself, nor did she notice the Thunderbolt striking the Rooftop and dissappearing as quickly as it came. She only noticed something heavy crashing into her. A Girl. A Girl with black Hair tied into an Ponytail and with an Hair Decoration looking like a Skull. She wore an purple Kimono, instead of the red Maijima High Uniform and a pink Robe. The Girl looked a Keiko and blushed. The High School Student noticed a Bit to late, that she had one Hand on the Newcomers Breast. Not getting what was going on, Keiko immedialy took a few Steps back.

"Goddess of Conquest, thank you for accepting the Contract. Let´s proceed and make Girls fall in Love!"

"W... WHAT!?"

"You can call me Elsie, Kami-Sama.", said the Girl and bowed. She grabbed Keiko and dragged off her the Roof. "Now where is that Girl? I´m sure the Area Search had sensed One somewhere around here. What was the next Step again? Individual Search?"

"What are talking about?", muttered Keiko. "Hey, answer me!" She looked at the Girl, that introduced herself as Elsie and frowned. Why did 3D Girls have to be so troublesome? As long as she hid herself in the Game World everything would play out.

"Then we should start with catching the Runaway Spirits.", declared Elsie smiling. Keiko sighed. This 3D Girl was weird.

"Oh. I should explain everything, right?" _Yes, you really should. _"Im a Devil sent to Earth, in Order to capture Spirits possesing the Hearts of Girls. In Order to achieve that, they have to fall in Love!"

"Allright, Thats it. Im leaving." Keiko shook her Head. It was better to ignore such a Girl. And besides, making Girls fall in Love in an All Girls School? Can she get any more undiscret. The Goddess of Conquest walked away from her new Aquantaince. "Its better to avoid such troublesome Scenarios. Im going to buy a few Games."

Elsie chose that Moment to speak up again.

"So, you want to lose your Head?", she asked. Keiko stopped and turned around.

"What Nonsense are you talking about now?", she asked, Irritatin clearly evident in her Voice.

"You made a Deal with the Devil. And if you dont capture the Girl, the Collar around your Neck will activate and chop the Head off." _Collar? Contract? _That must have been the Mail she had answered a few Minutes ago. But about what Collar was she talking about? About the One around her Neck?

...

Collar around her Neck? Since when? Keiko looked at the "Devil" in Front of her. She had the same Collar as Keiko.

"Dont worry about it, Kami-Sama Keiko Katsuragi! Once we captured the Runaway Spirit, the Collar will come off.", Elsie smiled. "Im actually supposed to search for 6 Goddesses hidden in between all the Runaway Spirits. We only have to find them and the Contract will be fullfilled! Ive been told that everything has to happen in Secret!"

"Goddesses? Runaway Spirits?", Keiko grunted. "Youre talking rubbish again. What the Hell are those?"

"Its close!" Elsie didnt listen to her new Buddy. Her Hair Accesoire had started to beep. It stopped as soon she saw an Girl with short dark brown running through the Hallway...

...and crashing into Keiko... Both Girls crashed into the Floor. Elsie just watched, wondering what just happened. She leaned against the Wall and looked at the Girl. Short, dark brown Hair, brown Eyes and pink a Hair Band. She was wearing the red Mai-High School Uniform and a pair of Sport Shoes.

"Sorry, sorry.", apologized the Girl laughing. "I ran so fast, I couldnt hit the Brakes. See you, Otamegane! And dont stay in the Hallway! It could happen again!" The Girl was gone as fast as she had appeared. Keiko was muttering Curses under her Breath and stood up.

"3D Girls are nothing but Trouble!"

"Really?", Elsie asked. "Youre a Girl yourself you know? Anyway, she is the One with the Runaway Spirit inside of her. Lets go capture her!"

"Ayumi? How troublesome..."

"Thats the Wrong Series!"

"Hey, stay away from the Wall!"

Elsie nodded. They had a Job to finish and something told her, that with Keiko Katsuragi at her Side, she would find the Goddesses soon...

_Target Number 01: Ayumi Takahara_

**To be continued in Chapter 2...**

_**Author´s Notes:**_** The Proloque of an What if Story. What if Keima Katsuragi was a Girl? Well, have fun!**


End file.
